User talk:Code breaker info person
Welcome Hi, welcome to Code:Breaker Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kouji page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) hey code breaker info person hey, thanks for editing some of the pages here, and you always constantly updating them. Code:Breaker rocks! especially the recent chapters. Anyway, on to business: I'm quite busy at the moment, well, even the past year, since I couldn't log in and I was doing too many course works. If you'd like to help clean the wiki, I can give you admin powers so you can also help edit and maintain it. It's up to you, of course. Just give me a message and I'll promote you right away :) Message from Code Breaker info person Thanks for the privilege. Howvever, i m quite confuse here. What do you mean by giving or promoting me admin powers to clean the page? Not to be rude, i m curious, who are you anyways? Re: You can say I'm the manager here. - kmxloco Like i said before, thanks for the privliege, but I am unsure if i can handle admin powers, haha.. I m just a person who is crazy about Code:Breaker. Maybe you can pass this power to someone else. I just wish to continue what i usually do, updating information of my favourite comic. I really appreciate your offer, seriously. But i like said, i don;t know if i can handle that kind of 'power'. Really really sorry, and thanks.- Code Breaker info person okay, I too will start updating after I hand in my uni application. Thanks for the contributions and I hope you can contribute more in the future. Just give me a message in my talkpage or just leave the message here if you changed your mind :) P.s. Code:Breaker rocks in the recent chapters :D - kmxloco Hahas.. I know! I am really loving Code: Breakers more and more!! That comic is really fun to update information about! Don't worry, other people here and myself will help you undate as well. Thanks for the offer again! Maybe next time. For now, Code:Breaker ROCK!! hahas! -Code breaker info person More Uesugi You might want to add to Uesugi's page that he is an idiot XD. HAHAS.. okok.. I dunno how i made it like that.. how do i get the admin help? : You write on teh admins talkpage I think: http://codebreaker.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kmxloco and tell him about the problem. Yu have talked with the admin before on your own talkpage afterall. I think he wanted to make yu an admin back then but you declined his offer. : : Oh.. Hahahs. I will go look up.. I am still erm.. inmature to have such power.. so yeah.. i think he is going to offer u his admin powers. right? Good for you. ;) Uesugi Hajime Even I couldn't change the title - it sure was impossible. Just kidding =p I moved the page and renamed it as 'Uesugi Hajime', and done. Thanks for pointing it out :D By the way, why did you put that he is an idiot? is it true? xD : well It was something I suggested as a "joke", didn't actually mean it should be added. His actions however do make him seem an idiot, or at least an honest simpleton. #First he tells everyonoe that he will deal with Code Revenegr himself. #His way of dealing with Code Revenger actually creates the situation that his intentions was to avoid. (a situation that it is extremly doubtful would have happened if he had just left Code Revenger alone) #Having done what he seemed to have thought would fix the problem of Coed Revenger, not wanting Coide Revenger to be hurt or hurt anyone he tries to stop revneger one tinme with asimple grab. H gets puncheds away and... despite having said that he will personally deal with Code Revenger.. what doe she do? He take a seat at the sidelines... watching his best friend (that he obviously didn't want to get hurt) beat the crap out of the person he was supposed to protect... putting both his best friend and Ogami in danger of dying. Even as inffective as his grab was, why did he stop after one time? wtf? *and that is why I think Uesugi is a total idiot :P no, seriously. Lol, I was just kidding about it :D Official releases If we are talkingabout offfical English releases then only two volumes of Code:breaker has been release so far. But the Japanese releases have reached much futher. Or are we talking about fan scanlations?ExcelCore 02:01, January 1, 2011 (UTC) : The offical english releases. Thks for the info. But is it out in Singapore yet? :: Well, if we go by the official English releases then we shouldn't even post any info about Yuuki or most of the other characters since they don't appear in volume 1 or 2. Singapore? I have no idea. ExcelCore 08:22, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :: :: Oh i see, thanks.